


Lascivious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [307]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sequel to Cant(part of the drag queen show series). Gibbs claims his reward.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXFrankenHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/gifts), [Rocketscientists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketscientists/gifts), [magis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magis/gifts), [Vt_girl1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vt_girl1701/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [xXFrankenHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/04/2000 for the word [lascivious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/04/lascivious).
> 
> lascivious  
> Lewd; lustful.  
> Tending to arouse sexual desires.
> 
> This is for xXFrankenHeartXx who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). I hope it's too your liking. I didn't know what to do with this prompt, so I hope it works for you. I tried to make it quick and dirty without being too quick. Not sure I succeeded.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony wears Gibbs' red hoodie.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> This is a sequel to [apogee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8570905) and [cant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8577850) and also gifted to Vt_girl1701, magis, and Rocketscientists who wanted to see what Tony had promised Gibbs to get him to agree.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Lascivious

Tony and Gibbs stumbled into their house laughing. “Did you see the look on Fornell's face? I thought he was going to spontaneously combust while he was watching you dance.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes and dragged Tony up to their bedroom. “Enough about Fornell. I seem to remember someone promising me something for good behavior.” Gibbs looked Tony up and down, licking his lips in anticipation as his eyes darkened with desire.

Tony gulped, going from amused to turned on in less than ten seconds. He couldn’t wait for Gibbs to claim his reward. To that end, he used a lascivious look and cocked an eyebrow at Gibbs silently asking where Gibbs wanted him.

Instead of answering him, Gibbs stepped up to Tony and yanked his pants open popping the top button off in the process. Gibbs had been thinking about his reward all night, but Tony had gotten him so hot and bothered with his drag queen routine, he couldn’t think of anything but claiming Tony as his. He wanted there to be no question in Tony’s mind that Gibbs wanted him.

He didn’t bother pulling off Tony’s shirt, just dragged Tony’s pants and boxers down to get quick access to Tony’s cock and ass. Gibbs grabbed Tony’s cock as it sprang free. He jerked his hand up and down it a couple times, quickly spreading the slick around his cock and bringing it to full hardness.

“Wha?” Tony half formed in surprise, not having expected that response at all. He’d expected Gibbs to take advantage of his reward for something particularly kinky that they normally wouldn’t do. He had never expected this.

“Shut up.” Gibbs growled, shoving Tony up against the wall and biting harshly where Tony’s neck and shoulder met. 

Pulling back, Gibbs whispered huskily in Tony’s ear, “I’m going to take you apart piece by piece so fast, you won’t know what hit you. You may think this is me going easy on you, but there isn’t going to be anything easy about this. It will be all hard, hard, hard, and fast.”

Tony panted, out of breath and extremely turned on by the dominance Jethro was displaying. “You know I love it when you get rough with me.” Tony managed to gasp out as his eyes dilated and his breath hitched in anticipation.

“Quiet.” Gibbs barked, teeth clamping down on Tony’s nipples through the fabric of Tony’s shirt in retaliation. “No talking.”

Tony moaned head dropping back to rest against the wall, but he stopped trying to talk and just let Gibbs take control. Gibbs shoved his leg in between Tony’s legs and pressed right up against Tony’s crotch as he lifted Tony up the wall and used his leg to keep him there. 

Unbuttoning his own pants, Gibbs eased his cock out and slicked it up until it was nice and slippery. Squeezing some extra lube out onto his hand, Gibbs slipped one finger into Tony’s hole. He probed lightly just to make sure Tony’s wet asshole was still relatively loose. Then Gibbs pulled his finger out and hefting Tony up even higher, immediately thrust his cock into Tony’s slick asshole sharply.

Grunting, Gibbs pounded Tony’s prostate, really working it over hard and fast. He couldn’t help gasping, “You’re mine,” in Tony’s ear as he ground his whole body against Tony’s.

Shoving Tony's shirt up, Gibbs tweaked Tony's nipples as he continued to fuck into Tony's willing body. He loved listening to the noises Tony made. He could easily get lost in them.

Tony was still reeling from how fast this was happening, but he loved it. He loved that he drove Jethro so crazy that Jethro couldn't wait. The roughness gave an edge that kicked his pleasure up a notch. It was just the right kind of pain to intensify his pleasure, making it even sweeter.

Gibbs was fast approaching his climax, but he could tell Tony wasn't there, yet, even though he was enjoying himself if his moans were anything to go by. Unable to wait, Gibbs wrapped his hands around Tony's dick and jerked it in time with his thrusts that were growing ever closer and closer together.

Gibbs was barely holding it together. Tony's ass felt too good around his cock. Despite Gibbs command to be quiet Tony had reached the stage where he couldn't contain what he was saying anymore. A jumble of “More, right there, harder” tumbled out of Tony's mouth in an almost constant stream.

It wasn't long after that that Tony was spilling into Gibbs hand and on their chests. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as he allowed himself to go over the edge as Tony's asshole clenched around him. Joining Tony in bliss, Gibbs slowly slid down the wall as his legs were no longer able to support him and Tony until Tony was sitting in his lap still joined together.

Finally, after a few minutes they were both feeling sticky and dirty. Glancing at each other, they mutually shed the rest of their clothes and headed for the shower together. While Gibbs fully intend to have round two later tonight, he was too worn out to do anything beyond the basics needed to get clean. Tony was feeling the same way.

After their shared shower Tony's brain was just starting to kick on and he groaned.

“What's wrong?” Gibbs immediately asked. That wasn't one of Tony's happy groans.

“Those were my last clean clothes.” Tony muttered pointing at the pile of come covered clothing that he had been wearing.

“So we'll do laundry tomorrow.” Gibbs shrugged not understanding the problem. “You prefer sleeping naked anyway.”

“But Abby's coming over tomorrow.” Tony whined. “You know she's not shy and will come bursting in here while we're still asleep or at least while I am.”

Gibbs growled. He hated anyone seeing Tony naked besides him. Gibbs grabbed his red USMC hoodie and tossed it to Tony. “Wear this, but she better not come in here while we're sleeping.”

Tony smiled. He loved Gibbs USMC hoodie. It always made him feel special when Gibbs let him wear it. “Sounds good, Jethro.” Tony murmured, crawling into bed exhausted.

Gibbs joined him and curled up around Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
